pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Cartoons in Paris: The Movie (Matthew Brandon's Style)
Matthew Brandon's Style movie-spoof of Paramount, Nickelodeon Movies and Klasky Csupo 2000 film, "Rugrats in Paris: The Movie". Cast: * Tommy Pickles - Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Dil Pickles - Babs Bunny (Tiny Toon Adventures) * Chuckie Finster - Smurfette (The Smurfs/The Smurfs/The Smurfs 2/The Smurfs: The Legend of Smurfy Hollow/The Smurfs: A Christmas Carol/Smurfs: The Lost Village) * Phil DeVille - Fanboy (Fanboy & Chum Chum) * Lil DeVille - Yo (Fanboy & Chum Chum) * Himself - Chum Chum (Fanboy & Chum Chum) * Himself - Kyle Bloodsworth-Thomason (Fanboy & Chum Chum) * Angelica Pickles - Trixie Lulamoon (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Sandy Plush as Cynthia * Susie Carmichael - Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Stu Pickles - Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) * Didi Pickles - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Grandpa Lou Pickles - Chief (The Fox and the Hound) * Himself - Tom Cat (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) * Himself - Jerry Mouse (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) * Drew Pickles - Jimmy Gourd (VeggieTales) * Charlotte Pickles - Applejack (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Howard DeVille - Scooter Carrot (VeggieTales) * Betty DeVille - Sunset Shimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Chaz Finster - Jerry Gourd (VeggieTales) * Randy Carmichael - Shining Armor (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Susie Carmichael - Princess Cadence (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Spike - Dino (The Flintstones) * Spike's Partner - Azrael (The Smurfs) * Himself - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) * Himself - Winnie the Pooh * Herself - Kanga (Winnie the Pooh) * Himself - Gopher (Winnie the Pooh) * Grandpa Boris Kropotkin - Simba (The Lion King) * Minka Kropotkin - Nala (The Lion King) * Rex Pester - Makunga (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) * Aunt Miriam - Mrs. Puff (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Herself - Rabbids (Rabbids Invasion) * Wedding DJ - Hunter (Storks) * Lucy Carmichael - Princess Cadence (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Randy Carmichael - Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story 1 2 3 & Toons) * Coco LaBouche - Zira (The Lion King ll: Simba's Pride) * Jean-Claude - Scar (The Lion King) * Herself - Queen Narissa (Enchanted) * Himself - Gargamel (The Smurfs) * Robot Reptar as Herself * Villagers 'Princess Spectacular as Herself * Kimi Finster - Apple Bloom (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Kira Finster - Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Stewardess - Mama Gunda (Tarzan ll) * Animatronic Bus Driver - Leonard (The Angry Birds Movie) * Fifi - Fifi (Disney) * Fifi's Partner - Whiskers (Doc McStuffins) * Dog Catcher - Cat R. Waul (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) * Mr. Yamaguchi - Eduardo Perez/El Macho (Despicable Me 2) * Robosnail as Herself * Princess as Herself * Sumo Singers - Kaptain Skurvy Kutlass & Green Kroc (Donkey Kong Country) * French Worker - P.T. Flea (A Bug's Life) * Ninja - Marmosets (Rio) and Foosas (Madagascar) * Street Cleaner - Carface (All Dogs Go to Heaven) * Cafe Owner - Wallace (Wallace & Gromit) * Photographer - RJ (Over the Hedge) * Priest - Nava (Balto ll: Wolf Quest) * Inspector - Officer Dibble (Top Cat) * Finster Wedding DJ - Yogi Bear Cast Gallery: Category:Rugrats in paris spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Channels Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Matthew Brandon Category:YouTube Spoofs Category:TomandJerryFan360 Category:TomandJerryFan360 Nickelodeon Movies Category:TomandJerryFan360 Sequels Category:Lola Bunny & Babs Bunny Category:Lola Bunny and Babs Bunny Pictures